Thank You
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: Drabble, tags for 4x03 'Minimal Loss'. After freeing her from Cyrus's compound, Morgan has to thank Prentiss for saving Spencer's life. Reid/Morgan slash


**A/N: This is just a random thought that popped into my head while I was watching the episode Minimal Loss (you know, the one where Reid and Prentiss are trapped in the compound), and I had to get it down. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Spoilers for 4x03 Minimal Loss, Reid/Morgan slash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

* * *

><p>"Prentiss," Morgan said as he walked towards where the battered and bruised female agent stood, her back to the burning compound, the gathered agents, the medical personnel… everything she had been through.<p>

"Hey, Morgan," Prentiss said weakly, a smile on her face, "You okay? You didn't get burned, did you?"

Morgan chuckled. "Trust you do ask about me, even after you've been through what you just went through," he said. "But yes, I'm perfectly fine. I've actually been sent over hear to check on you."

"Sent?" Prentiss repeated, confused.

"Yeah, by Reid," Morgan said, shaking his head in amusement. "He's still being checked over by the EMT's and trying to convince Hotch to not make him go to the hospital. But he wanted to make sure you're okay, so I offered to check on you so he would calm down a bit."

Prentiss couldn't help but smile. That was typical Reid, worrying about her and not even thinking about himself. Just like at the compound, when she had been led into the church and he'd seen how Cyrus had beaten her. "He still feels guilty, doesn't he?" Prentiss realised.

Morgan nodded. "He says it's his fault, for letting you take the blame for being the FBI agent and not him," Morgan explained. "He says you shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Cyrus had a gun pointed at Reid's head," Prentiss said. Morgan's eyes grew wide with shock. "And seeing that, realising how much Cyrus could hurt him, well… it made me think of Georgia. I couldn't let him go through that again."

"I don't blame you," said Morgan. "I would've done the same thing."

"I'll talk to Reid on the jet, though," Prentiss said. "Because this-" she gestured towards her bruised face- "is not his fault. I made the decision, because I knew I could take it. And because I knew Reid would be the only one who could get Cyrus to do what we wanted him to do. They already had a rapport."

"That'll help him, I think." Morgan went to turn around and head back to the others, but it was only a second until he turned around to face Prentiss again. "There… there was something else I wanted to say to you, actually."

"Oh?" said Prentiss, both confused and curious. "What was that?"

"I… I wanted to say thank you," Morgan said. "For protecting Spencer. For taking that beating for him. I… I don't know what I would have done, if he had died today." He expected Prentiss to respond, but she just stared at him. "What?"

"You just called him Spencer," Prentiss pointed out. "You never call him Spencer."

Morgan thought for a moment, and then let out a long sigh. "I never call him Spencer when we're around other people," he said.

"What…" Prentiss began to say, and then it dawned on her. "_Oh_."

Morgan smiled almost meekly. "Yeah. I love him, Emily. And I was so, so scared while the two of you were in that compound. I thought I was going to lose him. I thought he was going to die. And I don't… I don't know how I would've survived if he had. So thank you. Thank you for saving his life, and mine."

"Right back at ya, Derek," said Prentiss. "Thanks for saving me." She saw Morgan's gaze shift back over to where Reid was still arguing with Hotch. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go over there and convince Spencer to go to the hospital. And after that I'm going to take him home and hold him, and I'm never going to let him go. Ever." Morgan turned around, and this time he managed to take a few steps before turning back to face Prentiss again. "Thank you, really, Emily. For saving the man I love."

Prentiss smiled, even though it hurt. "Any time, Derek. Any time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For anyone that's reading _Chicago_, I hope to have the next chapter up REALLY soon! I just hit a teensy bit of writer's block, because university offers come out on Monday and I am majorly stressed out. But I hope you enjoyed this little piece! Please review and let me know!**


End file.
